Valves are commonly used in conjunction with many appliances for regulating the flow of fluid or gas. For example, gas valves are often incorporated into gas-fired appliances to regulate the flow of gas to a combustion chamber or burner. Examples of such gas-fired appliances can include, but are not limited to, water heaters, furnaces, boilers, fireplace inserts, stoves, ovens, clothes dryers, grills, deep fryers, or any other such device where gas control is desired. In such gas-fired appliances, the gas may be ignited by a pilot flame, electronic ignition source, or other ignition source, causing combustion of the gas at the burner element producing heat for the appliance. In many cases, a gas valve either permits gas to flow, or ceases to permit gas to flow in response to a control signal from a control device such as a thermostat or other controller. In some applications, redundant gas valves are desired for increased safety.